Dreaming of You In My Heart
by firewindgurl
Summary: If the one you love vanished all of a sudden, would you do anything to find that person? Or would you move on with life, living with out that person. SasuHina all the way!
1. Vanished

Fanfic: Naruto

Title: Dreaming of You in My Heart

Genre: Romance-Drama

Story: If the one you love vanished all of a sudden, would you do anything to find that person? Or would you move on with life, living with out that person. SasuHina all the way!

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! This is another SasuHina story and I hope that you guys like it. I know that I haven't been updating my other stories but I will. I'm just at a writer's blocks, but I have written more than two pages in Are You the One Making Me feel this Way? So that is something I am going to update. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope to keep updating, but with school, it's going to take a while. Please enjoy. This story I wrote a long time ago and I just want to post it up to see what you guys think. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

_**I never wanted her to go away**_

_**To leave me here by myself alone**_

"Sasuke!" cried a sixteen year old Sakura. She opened the apartment door. It was the middle of the night, but she was worried about him. She had a gray jacket on and pajamas also. She placed on some sandals and she was breathing hard as sweat fell down to her face.

A sixteen year old boy was dangerously throwing things on the floor like the phone, plants, and furniture. He turned to face Sakura angrily with sweat dripping down his face and he looked at her with fierce eyes.

Sakura's eyes went up in shock and she hurried and grabbed Sasuke's arm," Sasuke! Stop this madness! What are you doing?"

"Let go of me!" cried Sasuke angrily, yanking her away from him as he went to a closet and took out a coat. He then slipped on his shoes and started for the door.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura, falling to the floor, crying as she looked at his back," Please, you have to stop this nonsense. She isn't going to come back."

Sasuke stopped as he almost headed out of the door. Silence.

"Please," pleaded Sakura, crying as tears hit the wooden floor," Hinata's vanished. Can't you accept that she left you?" She couldn't help this immense pain that was in her heart when she found out that the Hinata and Sasuke were dating for these five months. Hinata now had suddenly vanished a week ago and Sasuke had been going crazy to find her. Her things were gone from her apartment and there was no letter. She and Sasuke used to go out before Sasuke called it quits and dumped her. But she still loved him a lot.

"No."

Sakura sniffed and looked up, tears brimming in her green eyes. Sasuke had turned around and walked over to her. He shook her shoulders as if she was crazy.

"You don't understand," cried Sasuke, glaring at her," She would not do this. Never."

Sakura stared outrageously at Sasuke's outburst of emotion. All of her life, she has seen him quiet and now that Hinata and him were together he was beginning to change.

"Sasuke," said Sakura, softly, amazed at his action. But she wouldn't have it. Hinata was gone and that was enough to prove to her that their relationship was over. She then shook his arm away from her and she shouted at him," You fool! Don't you understand that I am still here for you while Hinata is gone! How much do you know of this Hinata? How did you actually meet anyways? What if she did this on purpose!" She looked at Sasuke straight in the eye.

Sasuke just sighed out of frustration and got up, ready to leave.

"Wait, Sasuke!" said Sakura, running up to him, grabbing his arm," You have to stop this. You know that the police cannot find her and she has no family! Maybe she decided to leave on her own." She leaned on his arm and closed her eyes," So please. I don't care if you don't love me, but please, stop doing this to yourself." She cried on his shoulder as the two just stood there.

Suddenly Sasuke just fell to the ground on his knees and so did Sakura.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura, leaning to see his face to see if he was alright. Her eyes went big.

Sasuke was crying. Tears were literally in his eyes and he was actually crying. He leaned on a wall and just cried. His usually onyx eyes were now turned into blazing red sharingan eyes. He angrily pounded the wall near him and a dent was on it.

Sakura was now standing in front of him, kneeling on her knees.

"Hinata," said Sasuke, suddenly stop crying. He then shouted," Where are you!"

Sakura cried also, not just for Sasuke, but for Hinata also.

_"Um…Sakura-san?"_

_Sakura looked up and saw a sixteen year old girl. She had short blackish bluish hair and white pearly eyes. Her short hair was behind her ears. _

_Sakura was sitting in a bench at the park and tears were in her eyes. _

_Hinata sat down next to her and she was silent. _

_"What are you doing here?" sniffed Sakura, wiping her tears away with a tissue. She had ran all the way after school ended and she hadn't noticed that her fellow school mate had followed her. _

_Hinata smiled and sat next to her," Do you mind if I sit next to you?" _

_Sakura shook her head," Go ahead." _

_"Sakura," said Hinata, staring straightly ahead of her, she closed her eyes," I know that you found out that Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend and that is what is making you sad, right?" _

_Sakura blushed in embarrassment but spoke," You could say that." _

_Hinata only frowned and then she turned to Sakura," I don't know you very well, but if it makes you feel this bad, I'll decline his offer." She watched as Sakura cried out some more tears and Hinata smiled a bit," I don't want anyone crying over a person like me." _

_"What are you saying?" asked Sakura, wiping her tears. "You're sweet, kind, pretty, and everyone doesn't hate you." _

_Hinata only gave a smile," That's the first time anyone has ever told me that." She frowned after that," But really, to tell you the truth, everyone thinks of me as a shy and average-grade person." Hinata blushed," It's true."_

_Sakura blushed also," Well, I guess I did think of you like that. You are always so quiet and you hardly talk to anyone in school." _

_Hinata only looked away," I really don't know why Sasuke asked me, but I-" _

_"Look," said Sakura, smiling, standing up, sniffing a bit and her eyes were red," He's a nice guy when you really get to know him. Believe me, he is a hard guy to get through though. It took me so long to just get him to talk more than four words in our relationship." She then patted Hinata's shoulder and waved back. _

_"Good luck! Thanks for cheering me up!" exclaimed Sakura as she ran away from Hinata," I really have to go now. My parents will kill me! Bye Hinata!" _

_Sakura saw Hinata smile and wave back. _

Sakura cried. She would never have expected Sasuke and her to fall in love with each other so much. It hurt her more that when she left that day, Sakura knew that their relationship would fall apart and so she wished Hinata good luck, knowing that their relationship would never work out. But she was wrong. He actually smiled after their relationship. They laughed with each other and held hands and became so close. Even though it only lasted for six months, she knew that they were serious about each other.

"Hinata," said Sasuke, saying her name with ache and desire. He missed her so much and he feared for her life. Where would she go? There was no where that Hinata could go. She had lost her family long ago and had no one.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned on the wall. He remembered her telling him that her grandmother died a year ago and so now she was on her own. Hinata worked on school days and on weekends. He never knew what it was like living with a job. He was rich, his father a corporate manager. He decided to move out of the house and his father didn't really care. His father paid for his bills and so he didn't have much to worry about. All he had to do was keep up his grades in school so that he would be able to attend a good university and be able to take over his father's business.

"Please," pleaded Sakura," Don't go after her anymore, Sasuke. She left. There's nothing that you can do."

Sasuke opened his eyes and they were still the red sharingan eyes. "No, I won't believe it. She's not like that. There must have been a reason. A damn good one for her to leave with out telling me at all." He started to get up," I'm going to look for her."

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura, tears running down her cheeks," Please. It's so cold out there, you could freeze to death! Just stay here with me! I will always be here for you. Why can't you just understand? I am telling you that I love you, Sasuke! With all my heart and soul you will always be in my heart." She practically shouted and declared her love for him," I never wanted to break up with you. I love you so much. You broke my heart but I'm still here. Waiting for you to realize that I am so much better than Hinata. You deserve so much better, Sasuke. She's _just a shy and average-grade girl_. Our fathers know each other so well. We belong with each-"

Suddenly she felt him grab her shoulders and pin her to the wall. Sakura suddenly stopped talking as now he was hissing at her with glaring anger.

"Don't you dare call her that," said Sasuke hissingly through clenched teeth," Hinata is not like that. Maybe she seems like that to other people, but there's more to her than you think."

Sakura stared in disbelief at what she was seeing. Sasuke had never been so crazy-like at all. But Sakura raised an eyebrow," Oh yeah? I guess than! She's a horrible person. She leaves the one she loves and runs off with out telling anyone." She could feel Sasuke loosen his hold as his eyes became more lost. Sakura liked what she saw and began to talk more," Yep! That's the person I see from her. She's an evil woman in my eyes, who doesn't care about anyone. All she wanted was to break you heart. You are a fool to fall in love with her Sasuke. What has she to offer you than me?" Sakura spat in his face. She knew that she was hurting him. Hurting him so much. But this is what she needed to do if she wanted to ensure their relationship to come back again.

"No…she…wouldn't," said Sasuke, his voice weakening and his eyes coming back to black onyx eyes. He suddenly fell down to his knees again and now he felt so weak. It was true. Hinata had broken his heart. To so many pieces that it was too much to count.

Sakura bent down, not scared anymore, clear to her that he was now hers now. She caressed his cheek and lowered her face towards his. Her tears now gone and determination was clearly written in her eyes. She lifted his eyes towards her so that she could stare at those eyes.

"Sasuke, I will always be here for you," said Sakura with confidence," No matter what, I will never desert you like Hinata."

She than leaned in for a kiss and their lips touched. His lips were cold and wet.

She knew that it would take time, but she could wait. Wait until his heart would be completely hers and than things could end up being her way. His whole heart would be hers and Hinata would never be able to take it away.

Not with out a fight.

Author's Notes: Yep, I made Sakura evil in this first chapter. It could only get worse. But believe me, questions will be answered in the story and this may have been a bit confusing but I hope you guys like it. Please review so I know what you guys think! My reviewers will always be appreciated in my heart whether you give flames or not.


	2. Missing You

Author's Notes: Hello, readers! I just want to say thank you so much for the reviewers! I am so happy for your reviews. I am glad that you guys are really liking this fic and so I hope that you guys keep on reading it. Thank you so much!

Chapter 2:

Four Years Later

"Oh, Sakura-chan! That wedding dress looks wonderful on you!" exclaimed Ino happily as she watched her pink-haired friend try on the beautiful glimmering wedding dress. They were at the wedding shop and Sakura was twirling around in her wedding dress with the mirrors around her.

Sakura's hair was in a bun and her sea green eyes were full of excitement. Her wedding dress had on no straps and there were flower decorations on the top part of her dress. She had on a small tiara on top of her pink hair and a veil over her. She blushed at her friend's compliment. "Really?" She looked back to the mirrors surrounding her and she was without conviction, very happy with this dress.

The owner of the store nodded in agreement, her finger under her chin. "Miss Haruno, you will make a wonderful bride for Mr. Uchiha."

Sakura grinned," I know." She turned around so that she could see the back of her dress in the mirror. She loved it. "I'll buy it."

"Hey, Sasuke, are you nervous about the wedding?" asked Naruto, following after his best friend. They had just come out of a meeting at the Uchiha Corp. They were dressed in black suits. "I mean, it's just two months away."

Sasuke went into his office and Naruto followed, closing the door. Sasuke went to his desk and sat down, looking for something beneath his desk drawers.

"Well?" asked Naruto smiling at Sasuke," You two are going to make news I tell ya!" He chuckled.

"It's just a wedding," said Sasuke," I wanted a quiet wedding, but Sakura suggested that a huge wedding was more suited." He than sighed in relief as he found what he wanted and than took it out. It was a manilla folder.

Naruto peered over Sasuke," Hey, what's that?"

Sasuke looked back," Do you mind?"

Naruto nodded," Um…sure dude, you need your privacy!" Naruto smiled nervously as he received Sasuke's glare and he left the boss' office.

As the door closed, Sasuke went back to his business. He slowly opened the manilla folder and took out a photo. It was a picture and he held it on his desk and studied it. He could stay for hours and just stare at the picture. It was a secret of his though. No one knew that during his stressful times, he would just stare at the picture. Even though she was gone and he knew that she wasn't going to come back, her face brought him peace.

_Hinata. _Sasuke could feel his eyes start to blur and he looked away. He got up from his seat as he opened the blinds on his window and looked out at the streets below him.

He was getting married. He could feel the rage in his eyes changing. It was a common trait in his family. He had heard from old stories that the Uchiha family inherited eyes that were not common. When one would feel emotional strife, their eyes would change color and it would blaze like fire. Why did she have to leave? This question he struggled over in his mind constantly as he watched himself growing more distant from the people he knew cared about him. He needed her and yet after four years of searching, could not find her. Now he was ready to move on.

The picture was on his desk, a small light glare on it. It was a picture of them when they were young. His arm was around her shoulders and their cheeks were pressed close together. He gave a small grin and she smiled at the camera her eyes full of gentleness. Sasuke and Hinata.

"So, where do you want to go next?" asked Ino, looking at her watch. After they were done with the dress, they ordered it and than went to a café to have a break. "We got your wedding dress picked out, your engagement invitation cards were sent already, and now your engagement party this weekend." She sipped her smoothie with the straw and than took a bit into her chocolate cake.

Sakura pouted," You are so lucky that you can eat cake. I've been on a strict diet, making sure that when the special day comes, I'll be fit to wear my wedding dress." She sipped her water and ate her salad. "I just need to find my engagement dress."

Ino nodded," Wonderful. I suggest that we go to Purity, don't you think? I hear that they sell amazing dressing gowns."

Sakura's eyes lit up," Oh my gosh! How could I have forgotten about Purity? It's like the most awesome clothing store ever. Let's go now." She got up.

"Now?" said Ino disappointedly," I just took a bite from my cake."

Sakura just waved it off and grabbed her friend's arm," Forget about it, Ino. Look, we need to find a dress. I'm just so excited to go to Purity. Let's go!"

"Okay, okay!" laughed Ino as they left the café.

"Ooo! This one looks gorgeous!" exclaimed Sakura at Purity. They had reached the store. Inside they felt the cool rush of a/c and light classical music. She touched the silk fabric of the blue gown. There was no straps and it had wonderful glitters all over the dress with a rose on the side.

"Hey, you're right, it does look gorgeous," said Ino, touching it also. "You should try it."

"Oh, Sasuke's eyes would gouge out once he sees me in this," said Sakura, her eyes gleaming. "Don't you think?"

Ino nodded," Yep. You guys have been together for so long that it's like a fairytale the love you and Sasuke share."

Sakura smiled, blushing," Yes. It's been the best of my four years." She had excluded though, the times in which, where Sasuke had ignored her when she tried to get to him. He had done anything to get rid of her, but she tried hard. It was inevitable that this would happen. That he could finally accept her to be his girlfriend. She grinned, Ino not noticing as she looked at the magnificence of the dress.

"Hinata! That dress looks wonderful on you! He would just die if he saw you in that!"

"Really, TenTen?"

Suddenly Sakura's eyes went big. She turned around immediately, her face grew pale at what she saw.

"Look at this Hinata, the dress looks wonderful on you," said Tenten. The twenty year old girl looked at her friend in the dress. She had long brown hair and was in jeans and a blue sweater.

But Sakura's eyes were on the girl in the dress. She looked exactly like _her_. But through the years, she could tell that this girl had grown more beautiful. Her skin, pale just like _her's_, her hair still longer and down to her shoulders, but her face. Her face revealed the same quality of gentleness and kindness. Her eyes were so soft and white. She was wearing a light pink gown. It was plain and it went down to her toes and had on thin straps. Her hair was braided though, but Sakura could see that even though it was plain, beauty emitted radiantly.

Ino smirked," Hmph! That girl acts like her friend has found the perfect dress." She than turned back to Sakura," Forget her, Sakura. She doesn't know what she's talking about. Your dress is way better." But Sakura wasn't there. She had walked her way to Hinata. Ino turned to see Sakura heading off to Hinata," Sakura?" and she followed.

"You think it looks nice," said Hinata and she smiled," Really?" She looked at herself in the mirror in front of her dressing room.

TenTen smiled at Hinata's blushing and walked to her friend and grabbed her small shoulders," Hinata, you are going to make him a wonderful wife. Just wait and in two months you two will be- Hey!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" shouted Sakura angrily. She pushed TenTen away and grabbed Hinata's shoulder. She glared at her in the eyes. "ANSWER ME!"

Hinata's went wide with shock," Excuse me? Do I know you?" She leaned back a little. Her eyes full of confusion.

Sakura's eyes went wide. _What? Don't tell me that…_

"Back off!" snapped TenTen, pushing Sakura away," What the heck was that for, you idiot! We don't even know you, so why push on Hinata!" She saw the dress that Sakura had in her arm and sneered at her," You already have your dress so leave us alone!"

Ino stepped in front of Sakura," Hey, you! Don't get any idea that your friend's dress is better than Sakura's. Do you know who she is? She's Sakura Haruno and she's going to marry Sasuke Uchiha, the richest bachelor in Japan."

"Sasuke?" said Hinata in a whisper as if the name reminded her of something.

"Hmph! Do you think that we care?" asked TenTen, crossing her arms," So what if she's marrying a rich snob? You rich girls with your ways of marrying men with money."

"Ladies, please stop!" exclaimed the employees, finally coming in to stop the situation. "Anymore bickering and we're kicking you guys out, famous or not!"

TenTen glared at Sakura and Ino," We were just about done. C'mon, Hinata, we're buying you that dress." She walked with her friend away. Hinata looked back once more before turning away.

Ino gave a sluggish look," Ugh! I can't stand her!" She crossed her arms and gave a sour look.

While Ino talked, Sakura just stood there.

_She's back. But is it really Hinata? They share the same name and looks, but can it really be her? She lost her memory and so there is no way that she remembers Sasuke than. But why am I so nervous now? _Sakura thought as she found her fingers trembling. She was gripping her dress so hard that she was afraid she was going to rip it. This was not going to change anything right? Not if she told Sasuke, than everything would be fine. As long as she kept her mouth shut about what had happened today.

"Let's forget about this," said Sakura, turning back to Ino with a calm expression. "C'mon, we're buying the dress." She walked passed Ino and headed toward the cash register.

"But why?" said Ino, than gave a glare as TenTen and Hinata walked passed them. Hinata with her hair in the braid and she was wearing jeans and a pink sweater with a beige bag on her left shoulder and her purchase in her hands. She than walked to Sakura.

"It was just a stupid argument, Ino, get over it," said Sakura coldly, getting her money out from her black purse.

Ino was shocked and her mouth opened," Forget it? What if we see them again?"

Sakura didn't want to think about that. Never. She than turned to Ino and snapped at her," Ino, look, we are never going to see them again! You got me! I don't even care! I just don't want to think about it! This is the last thing I want to worry about!" She exhaled with frustration and got her purchase and started to walk out of the store. "It's not like this is going to affect my marriage to Sasuke."

Ino followed and very quiet," Whatever you say."

Sakura ignored her friend's comment, too frustrated to comfort her. She was sick and tired of acting nice and polite. She had to admit, she wanted to yell her heart out at Hinata to stay away from Sasuke, but it would seem pointless and suspicious. She didn't remember anything and Sakura was positive now, that Hinata's disappearance five years ago had made her get amnesia. It was funny how fate played such a huge part in their lives. Sakura walked down the street. But why was it that she got the feeling that this encounter would lead to something unexpected? It was weird but she had this small feeling. Their personalities were alike she could tell once she yelled at Hinata earlier.

"It'll be okay," said Sakura to herself, with Ino following behind.

But her fingers were still trembling.

Author's Notes: Hey readers! I hope that you liked this chapter. Please review and it will be most appreciated!


	3. Memory

Author's Notes: Hey, readers! Thank you for reviewing! I am so happy, especially for the people who have read all of my sasuhina stories. You guys are awesome! Please enjoy the next chappie!

Chapter 3:

Hinata went inside the apartment and closed the door. The twenty-year old had said good-bye to her friend, TenTen at the bus stop as they departed different ways. Her friend had to work and Hinata was glad that her friend had the time to go with her shopping for her engagement dress.

"You're back."

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. What was he doing here? Of course she gave him her key to the apartment, but she was surprised that he had come with out her notice, but she didn't mind. She turned red and turned towards the couch. The couch was near the door and she saw him. He was laying on the couch reading something with reading glasses. He wore a plain navy blue long-sleeve shirt with jeans. He had on socks and one arm was behind his head.

Hinata smiled and walked over so that she stood next to the couch where he laid at. "Um…yeah, sorry if I was a little late. TenTen and I decided to stop for lunch." She suddenly felt him grab her arms so now she was on top of him. Her face grew even more red. Now white eyes stared into cerulean ones. He was just looking at her with out saying anything.

Hinata blushed and she bent slowly so that she kissed his left cheek. His hands caressing her right cheek and she layed her head near his neck. She breathed in his scent and sighed. She didn't know how fate had brought them together but it all happened four years ago.

"Are you nervous about the engagement party?" asked Gaara softly. He stroked her hair now, loving how it felt in his hands.

Hinata closed her eyes," A little."

"I still wonder how I was blessed to meet you that day," said Gaara. His eyes full of love for this girl.

"You helped me so much," said Hinata," Thank you."

Gaara could feel the pain that Hinata was going through at that instant. He knew that it was impossible to gain back your memory. He remember carrying her limp body to the hospital and her blood all over his clothes. There was no time to call a hospital and so he ran all the way to the hospital. It was just by chance that they were able to save her. He remembered being the first one to see her awake from her coma. She had brought salvation to his lonely and despaired life. Now he was going to share a life with her and he wasn't scared at all. Their hands were connected with each other.

"You know. There are times when I wonder if I will ever remember my past," said Hinata, her voice going soft," Because it hurts me that I might have hurt a lot of people." She had tried everything to get her memory back, but there was no way. She couldn't find her family and didn't know if she had friends. All she knew remembered was her name, but that was it. No one she talked to could tell her as much. So, she left with Gaara and began a new life with him.

"Forget it," said Gaara, his voice a bit hard," There's no way that I would ever let you go back." His grip on her tightened.

Hinata smiled a bit.

"There's no way that I would leave you."

Gaara than got up from laying down and now they both sat on the couch together. He embraced her and Hinata tightly embraced him.

She had grown to love him so much for the gentleness and kindness he gave her. Now it was her turn to give him something.

X:X:X

"Sasuke, what do you think of these?" asked Sakura, smelling some white roses," I want to make sure that our party has these everywhere. It will be so beautiful." The next day she had decided to take Sasuke with her to a flower shop, to pick flowers for the wedding. The engagement party had been planned already and it was going to be a dinner party with some dancing and people from both their companies with family and friends.

Sakura had her hair down and it was short. She wore a blue dress up to her knees with a light white sweater. She had on pearl earrings and a black purse over one shoulder. She had on red lipstick.

Sakura carried a white rose over to Sasuke who was smelling irises. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

"How about some of these irises?" asked Sasuke, holding one of them to her face and another one in his other hand," Maybe some of these too."

Sakura looked at it and took it from his hand. She watched him go off to look around somewhere else and she just stared at him.

_The school bell rang and it was lunch time. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were sitting at the lunch table. _

_"Hey, where's Sasuke?" asked Sakura, taking a bite out of her lunch box. She used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of octopus ball and placed it in her mouth and chewed. _

_Hinata was opening her lunch box. Suddenly she felt two hands cover her eyes. _

_"Surprise." _

_His hands were off from Hinata's face and suddenly she was face-to-face with a bouquet of irises. Hinata's eyes went wide and they began to water. _

_Sakura watched silently shocked as Naruto commented on the flowers. _

_"Hey, you never gave a girl any flowers?" asked Naruto, quite impressed and than he winked at Hinata," You must be a special girl, Hinata." _

_Hinata smiled as she wiped her tears," Heh. I never thought you would do this, Sasuke." She than turned to Sasuke who had sat at the lunch table with them. "They were my mother's favorite and they are also mine." She smelled the flowers and she smiled," They are just beautiful." _

_"I thought you would like them," said Sasuke, his voice gentle and Sakura noticed, warming as he watched her face. "Since today was the day that she passed." _

_Hinata nodded," I was going to see her today and I brought some white roses for my father and white carnations for my sister also.." She stared to cry more tears and she wiped them away as quickly as possible. She turned to Sasuke," Thank you for your kindness." _

_Suddenly Sasuke took her in his arms and held her close. Hinata held onto him also. Naruto had to pretend cough so that he could get their attention. _

Sasuke was wearing a black shirt with jeans and he touched the iris in his hand. He stroked the petals, feeling the softness in his fingers. The iris reminded him of _her_. This wonderful beauty. Why was it that every time he thought of Hinata, he wanted to just cry out her name for her to come back when he knew that she was gone. He fought back the control and he dropped the iris. It fell delicately to the floor. Sasuke looked away and started to walk away.

Sakura walked over to the place where he stood and looked down at the iris. She than looked at the one in her hand. Sakura simply dropped the flower in her hand to the floor also and with her high heeled shoes, she stepped hard on the petals. No one was around and so she pushed even harder at the petals. She hated these flowers. She didn't want _her_ presence during the wedding.

Sakura than gave a smirk after seeing the flower all mushed up and than walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, I was wondering. How about we just do the roses. They look more better and besides, they have a more pure touch to it." She than smiled at Sasuke, waiting for his answer.

Sasuke's back was facing her. He was standing near the doorway.

"Do whatever you want."

Sakura smiled at what he said. Yes.

"I have to go," he said and immediately left the shop.

Suddenly Sakura's smile faded," Wait. Sasuke!" She than went out of the shop. She saw him running now and confusion was in her eyes. _Sasuke?_

Sasuke wanted to get away from the shop. _Must stop…thinking about her…_ And he began to feel the pressure on his hands as it curled into a fist. He walked away from the shop and could hear Sakura's footsteps behind him.

As they left the shop, Hinata entered. She was looking for some flowers to buy. She smiled as she saw the irises. She was wearing jeans, a denim jacket, pink shirt, and her hair was down. Her beige bag was over her shoulder. She picked out a dozen of them and gave them to the worker.

"Could you wrap these up nicely for me?" asked Hinata politely in her sweet voice," I'll look around some more."

"Sure thing, Miss."

Hinata smiled as she saw the white roses and carnations. She picked a dozen from each and gave to the worker to wrap it up also.

_Maybe I can buy some for Gaara, _thought Hinata as she walked around to see some more flowers. Than she giggled to herself, _I wonder how he would react. _

She stopped.

Hinata bent down and sadly she looked at the flower. "What's this?" She saw the crushed iris flowers and her heart started to pound. _Why is it like this?_ _The fast pace of my heart. _Hinata stood with the flowers in her hand and she touched the petals. _An agonizing pain for these flowers. _

The flower petals were still soft.

Author's Notes; Hey, readers! I hope that you guys like this chapter! School seems to be okay, but it's still hard. I hope you guys review and if you don't it's okay, but PLEASE review! I just want to say THANK YOU to all of my reviewers from before this chapter!


	4. they say seeing is believing

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Wow. I would like to thank everyone who review the last chapter. The reviews made a huge jump of reviews and I am very glad that you guys reviewed. I had no idea that this story was so liked. I first wrote it last summer and I really thought that it was not going to be good. I'm happy that the reviewers like it. you guys make me happy! Well, thank you so much and please enjoy this next chappie!

Chapter 4:

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror as she placed on a pearl earring. She was sitting in her room and in a chair near her dressing table. Her long ebony hair was tied in a bun and her short bangs on her forehead were pulled back to give her a more regal look. She didn't have the money to go to a hair salon and have her hair done in style. She had much better use for the money she earned by keeping up with her bills and groceries.

She had to admit, life was tough. Hinata worked as a waitress at a small noodle shop. The pay was okay, but Hinata was just contented enough to just have a job to support than rely on Gaara.

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment after placing on her earrings.

_Hinata felt his arm around her shoulders as he brought her into his apartment. It was neatly cleaned and small, just enough for one person to live in. There was a sofa chair and a small T.V. A small plant stood by a corner, very tall. There was a small table and a rug around the table where it was standing. _

_"You can stay with me for a while," Gaara said, letting her sit on the sofa chair. _

_"It's okay," said Hinata, trying to get up, but could still feel herself dizzy," I can manage on my own." _

_She heard a slight chuckle," Yeah right. After getting hit by that car, I don't think that you can even stand right now. The doctor said you just need to take some medicine and rest a lot." _

_Hinata turned slowly to see his back facing hers. _

_"Thank you." _

_She saw Gaara turn around, his eyes intense, but calm, as if those words were something he has never heard before. _

_Hinata smiled at him," Your kindness if very thoughtful….um…"_

_"Gaara," said Gaara. He than leaned on the wall and ran a hand through his red hair," You know, no one has said thatto me in a long time. For all my life, even from my family, all I heard was that I was useless. I've never been able to make someone happy enough for them to say thank you." Hinata than saw him give a small crack-up and noticed that there were water in his eyes. _

_"All I've ever done was given my family and people just pain and unhappiness," said Gaara, he than looked away, holding his lip. The intensity was growing. _

_Hinata watched Gaara. She looked sadly, knowing that somehow, he had faced a lot of troubles in his life. _

_"I guess now you're wrong," said Hinata, she saw him turn towards her and Hinata smiled," Because I am truly thankful that you have been able to give me my life back." _

Hinata opened her white pearl eyes and saw her reflection in the mirror. She has never been so thankful that Gaara was able to save her. Hinata saw her vision getting blurry and she laughed a little as she wiped them away.

Very thankful.

Her life was going in such a bright direction that she felt her heart would burst.

Hinata got up and the pink dress wonderfully fitted her curves. She than grabbed her white purse in her hand and a black long jacket over her body.

"I'm coming, Gaara," said Hinata, walking out the door.

She was going to meet him soon as she walked out and into Tokyo streets.

--

Sasuke sat in his room, with a glass of champagne in his hand. He was wearing his tuxedo and his ebony hair was black and shiny.

But why was it that he was still unable to go to the engagement party?

He sat on a leather chair and he took another sip of the champagne. The picture was in his drawer, but he didn't want to stare at that face again. He was going to be a married man in two months, but yet he still couldn't give his heart away.

It was stupid to marry someone you didn't love, but what could he do? Should he always mope around about Hinata and not move on with his life? He was to be the next heir to his father's corporation and if he didn't start to grow up, thing would go bad.

_She's probably waiting for me, _thought Sasuke, wishing that he could just get drunk now. He was already a half hour late, but he didn't care. His father is probably talking to other corporate owners at engagement party. But he knew that his presence was obviously needed.

He heard his cell phone ring at least over twenty times now and he knew who it was who was calling.

Sasuke than took a huge swallow of the rest of the champagne and threw it against the wall in his room. His maids would clean it up. He than placed a hand over his forehead and rubbed it.

This was not how he planned his life to be. Not without _her. _Not without _them_ ever being married and sharing a love that he knew was destined to be.

Sasuke could feel his eyes grow watery and couldn't help as his onyx eyes went into red with those three commas in them. He than got up and started to trash his room. The papers on his desk, his lamp, anything from portraits to clothing and his phone. This all reminded him too clearly of four years ago when he was going mad when Hinata vanished.

All too familiar. All too painful.

Now he was experiencing the same thing. Whether he wanted her or not, there was no way she would come back. But somehow, in his soul, he still yearned for her and believed that some day she would reenter into his life. That she would save him from the immense pain that he felt over these four years.

But all of it was but just a dream.

This only angered Sasuke more as he threw more stuff into the chaos he made. He didn't care as the maids opened his door and stood shocked at his actions.

"Master Uchiha?"

But their voices were unheard as he continued to destroy his room.

Reiko, one of the older maids, held the phone in her hands," Miss Haruno, I'm sorry, but I don't think that he would be able to talk to you. He's trashing everything in his room and I don't know why he is doing this on such an important evening. Do you still want me to give the phone to him?"

Sakura was at the party and she was so scared that maybe Sasuke got into an accident. Instead, he was at home.

"No," said Sakura coldly, hurt certainly in her eyes," It's fine. I'll go over there myself." She than silently closed her cell phone. She watched as Ino was laughing with some men as they were dancing. She smirked in disgust and turned away.

She wore the blue dress she bought and her pink hair was down and she looked exceptionally beautiful. However, now, her face showed no emotions but a deep and hidden anger. Her eyes: cold but piercing. Her face: as stiff as a rock.

"Miss Haruno, would you like some champagne?" asked a waiter serving drinks at the party.

Sakura just pushed him with one hand to the ground as he fell and was dripping wet. She immediately walked out of the party room.

Reiko nodded as she closed the phone.

At that moment, Sasuke stopped and he bent down to his knees on the ground. His hands were now on his face.

"Why did you have to leave me? Why?" shouted Sasuke angrily. "Was it really because you didn't care so that you could so cruelly leave?" He knew that the emotions he was letting out now was weak and torturous. But there was nothing that could ease it. It was too painful for him that he so much as wished that he could die.

"Master Uchiha," said Reiko, moving slowly to Sasuke, followed by three other maids nervously," Miss Haruno just called a moment ago and wondered where you were. Isn't about time that you start going to your engagement party?" She bent over him and than suddenly squeaked as Sasuke got up. He shoved them away and ran down the stairs.

Of course he was going. He didn't care now, and now he knew that he had to break off the engagement. His eyes were still in sharingan but he wouldn't degrade himself by crying. It was a thing that an Uchiha brought up like him would never do in his life. To cry was to show a true sign of weakness and he wasn't going to do that. He would never let that show because four years ago, he discovered the most horrible pain and cried.

_Sasuke stood at the subway station. It was three months after Hinata's disappearance and he didn't want a drive home. He had decided to take a walk around the city. _

_But he couldn't stop thinking about he as he made his last stop home. He wore a gray jacket and jeans with a black backpack over his back. He leaned on a wall and listened to music. _

_Flashback_

_"What are you listening to?" asked Hinata, leaning in close to Sasuke. It was after school in the classroom and everyone had left except for Hinata. She had cleaning duty today and so Sasuke decided to stay with her. Sasuke sat on a desk listening to music. _

_Hinata had a broom in her hand and bent her ear close to Sasuke's to hear piano music play beautifully: She listened with awe. _

_"It's beautiful," whispered Hinata. The flow, the richness, and the sound touched Hinata's very core. _

_"My mother played this song," said Sasuke, in a calm tone," She was a pianist and very well known. But she died of cancer eight years ago and so I listen to her music once in a while." _

_Hinata nodded slowly and stood straight," I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't mean to bring back such a hard time for you." _

_Sasuke shook his head," It's nothing. I promised myself that it would be the only time I would ever cry for someone. She loved my father and my brother and I very much." Now Sasuke was over his mother's death and knew that it was better for her mother to have rested in peace than experience more pain. _

_He than felt Hinata place her arms around his shoulders. She had dropped the broom and her head was now resting alongside his neck she looked down at him. _

_"If I were to leave what would you do?" asked Hinata quietly. She loved this man so much that just imagining him gone from her life was unbearable enough. _

_"Don't be silly," said Sasuke, his voice calm, and he could feel the tension slowly loosen. He leaned back a little bit so that he could feel Hinata's warmth. _

_Hinata smiled as she kissed his cheek and pressed her cheek closely to his own. "Remember that you'll always be in my heart." _

_"You sound as if you're going to die the next day or something," said Sasuke, quite amused. _

_Hinata shook her head lightly," Well, you never know when your life could end. I just thought I should let you know that's all." She than smiled and went to go back to her work. _

_Her arm was than caught by Sasuke's. Hinata looked back and suddenly she was caught in an embrace. Sasuke had gotten up and was now holding her tightly against him. _

_Hinata than brought her hands slowly up his back and held on tightly also. _

_"You know that I'll never forget you," said Sasuke softly as his eyes closed. _

_End of Flashback_

_Sasuke still leaned on the wall as the subway made its stop and people began to board it. Somehow, that memory was still embedded in his mind. His eyes had changed and now he just stood there leaning on the wall. _

_He was listening to piano music. _

Sasuke felt the cool wave of cold air touch his face as he ran down the streets of Tokyo. He didn't want anyone to take him there. He just felt like running and knew that it would only make it worth it. He had to relieve some pain on the way.

_"Do you love me?" _

_Hinata stopped immediately and turned around. She faced Sasuke who was now looking straight at her. They had come back from a movie and it was night time. Hinata wore a red shirt and jeans with a brown jacket. _

_I need to know, Sasuke thought, if these feelings that I am experiencing are the same as yours towards me. _

_Instead of hearing a blunt answer, Hinata walked back to him and placed an arm around his arm and leaned her head on his arm. _

_"I'm with you right now aren't I?" said Hinata, her eyes bright in the moonlight," I've spent almost all of my time with you at school and outside of school. We've been to a few dates so far but my feelings haven't changed." She than touched Sasuke's face gently so as to turn it towards her. "That's how I feel about you, Sasuke, and I'll always have that feeling." _

_Hinata,_ thought Sasuke as he ran past people and buildings. _My feelings for you will never change also. _

At that moment Sasuke wasn't watching and had pushed someone aside.

He suddenly noticed those white eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata as she fell on the ground. Some people had stopped to look, but most got on with their ways. She slowly got up, but she was breathing a little hard. The impact was so hard and fast that she thought her heart nearly stopped.

She than fixed herself and winced at the scrape she had on her right elbow. It was bleeding now and her dress was full of dust. Her black jacket was now hanging down to her shoulders. Her hair was in disarray as the clip she had on fell and her long ebony hair fell down to her shoulder blades. Her bangs now over her forehead and a small scratch on her left cheek after her face scraped the pavement. Hinata than tried to smile at the stranger to signal that she was going to be okay.

But instead she met with a kiss.

It was hard and desperate. Hinata's eyes bulged out in shock. Her lips were doing nothing and now this man was kissing her like crazy! Than he held her close in his arms and she felt the impact as if weirdly enough, fitted perfectly and he was still kissing her. His strong arms were around her and she couldn't move.

But the kiss let out more than hard and desperate.

Hinata's eyes were confused, and noticed that this kiss was also very painful. It was weird why she thought these things, but it was true. Anyone would want to be kissed with so much passion and love, but this one was full of an emotional pain and Hinata wanted to cry almost.

Hinata than, with all of her might, pushed Sasuke away from her. He moved back and was shocked.

_This isn't right at all! Get away from me! _Thought Hinata nervously and saw that the man in front of her was very handsome. He was dressed as if he was going to attend a party and he was breathing very hard.

Hinata also, the shock, causing her to breath at a loud rate. She had no idea, what her presence made him feel.

"Who are you and why did you do that?" asked Hinata incredulously. Hinata was blushing like crazy and she has never felt more violated in her life. Tonight was her engagement to Gaara and now here was an unknown stranger who just kissed her.

--

Sakura arrived at the Uchiha mansion and was shocked to find that the maids had told him that he had left.

"He just ran out of the mansion, Miss Haruno," said Reiko, following after Sakura as she hurriedly walked up the stairs and into Sasuke's room.

She stopped as she saw it. Many of the things that were destroyed were the gifts that she had given him during those four years they were together. The portraits of him and her that they had taken. The clothes that she bought for him. The lamp she got for him as a gift. The many useless things she thought would help him forget about Hinata, were all scattered on the floor, either broken or damaged.

Sakura could feel tears come to her eyes. _All of these were a waste,_ Sakura thought as she stepped over a teddy bear that she bought him for the holidays.

She than walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, tears already running down her face. _He usually keeps the tissue here. _She than stopped as she saw a manila folder. Sakura's eyes widened as she opened it to find the young picture of Sasuke and Hinata.

More tears erupted as Sakura bent her head down on the desk and cried. The picture was in her hand and it was all so obviously clear. She had never reached Sasuke. Never in those four years had she been able to make his heart change even a little. His mind was always on Hinata.

"I hate you! I absolutely hate you! You have ruined my life!" shouted Sakura, as she cried on the table. She threw the picture on the ground as it lightly floated down. The picture of Hinata deeply embedded in her mind was now ever so clearly seen. "I will hate you for the rest of my life!" She cried some more as Reiko and the other maids stared with fear and shock.

Author's Notes: Hello readers again. I know you guys are probably wondering: Where's Gaara? Well, you'll find out in the next chappie. Big events are gonna take place, believe me. Well, anyways I really hoped that you guys like this chappie and I hope to start on the next chappie. Thanks again everyone and PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF IT!


	5. final thoughts

Author's Notes: Hey readers! Whoa. I finally updated. Lol. This MIGHT be a long chapter, I believe. But I'll leave that for you guys to decided. Hehe. It's been a long time since I've updated this story. I've done so many revisions on this chapter that I hope you guys will like it. Haha. PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys thought! (smiles) OH AND THANK U SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! I'm so glad and happy. Hope you guys enjoy it. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Chapter 5:

_The pain is still there. But seeing Hinata, made it disappear for that moment in time. _

Hinata stared at the man in front of her, her heart beating fast and hard. She touched her lips with her finger as he stared back at her, confused.

"Hinata?" said Sasuke, one eyebrow raised as he looked at Hinata. He didn't expect her to push him away so roughly like that. He made a step toward her, but Hinata only walked back.

"Stay away from me!" exclaimed Hinata, fear in her eyes and voice shaky. She clutched her coat tightly to her body now and she shook with nervousness. _Why…is my heart beating so fast? _Hinata tried to calm herself down and spoke in a more calm, but still shaky voice."I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. Please…who are you and why did you do that?" Hinata couldn't take it looking at the man in front of her. She was scared, freaked out, and even worse, her heart was beating so fast and her cheeks were burning.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _She doesn't know who I am? _Thought Sasuke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata. Don't you remember?" His fingers were now clenched together. His heart was beating so fast and he was breathing so hard. _Her face, her eyes, her gentleness in her eyes. It's all there. _

Hinata shook her head, but still she couldn't shake off this nervousness she was feeling. "Iie. I don't remember you."

Suddenly Sasuke lunged toward her and grabbed her shoulders. Hinata's eyes widened as she faced those onyx orbs close and saw the intensity in them.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME?" yelled Sasuke, his eyes in rage just seeing Hinata after all these years. "We met in high school, don't you remember? We were in love!"

Hinata winced as he reached for her hands and squeezed her harder. she tried to shake his hands off, but he only held on tighter.

"Please…let go of me," said Hinata, she closed her eyes, knowing that there would be bruises the next morning if he didn't stop.

A drip.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly she than turned her eyes toward Sasuke. Her eyes widened even more as she saw that now this Sasuke was crying in front of her. Tears running endlessly down his cheeks and touching his chin. Hinata silently watched, the tears running down his face and the way he held her so tightly.

_Why? _Thought Hinata confusingly, as she somehow, was able to look directly at his eyes even though he scared her. _Why are you in so much pain? _

"Please," said Sasuke, looking down at Hinata who was a head shorter than her. "Don't go away. Don't leave. Not after all these years." He couldn't believe it was _his _Hinata. His grip still tight, afraid to that Hinata would run away. He wanted to stare at her forever. Just forever…

Hinata couldn't help but blush as he said those words, however, she began to see her eyes get a little blurry. How could she tell him? Whoever he was, he was from her past. Something that she left behind to be with Gaara.

How is it that after all these years she had found someone who knew of her past?

_I'm sorry. _

As Hinata watched his tears fall down on her face and mix with her own tears, she slowly lifted a hand to touch his face. Gently, Sasuke's face went tense as his eyes suddenly went wide a bit by her touch. Hinata than, nervously, placed her other hand on his other cheek. She stared at his eyes, red and puffy and saw her reflection in it. Hinata, for some reason, began to trace his features with one hand as the other held his face.

She touched his forehead, nose, strands of his hair, and than his lips.

_I'm sorry for the pain. _

Hinata blinked and a tear rolled down. This was what she dreaded most after her accident: To hurt the loved ones of her past. The ones that she had been hoping that she could find all these years.

"I'm sorry," said Hinata through her tears," For the pain that I have caused you. But I don't remember you at all. I don't know how much you meant to me. Nor do I remember any memories of you. It's…probably best that you forget about me now forever. I've decided to give up on my past." Hinata than couldn't speak clearly as she started to sob," I'm so sorry!" She than brought a hand to cover her mouth as she cried some more, her face blushing. "But please, forget me! I don't remember anyone in my past!"

Hinata than felt the hands on her wrists loosen.

X:X:X

"Don't worry, Gaara," said Tenten, walking outside of the restaurant. The friend was dressed in a green dress with a v bodice. Her hair was down and some was pulled back by a white clip. "Hinata is usually late, believe me." She placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder as they stood outside.

"But why should she be late to our engagement?" asked Gaara restlessly. He wore a black tux and his red hair was combed nicely. His hands were in his pockets as he looked out at the streets and sidewalk, still searching for his angel.

Tenten smiled," Look! She's only been fifteen minutes late! Don't' worry. Besides, traffic has always been an issue in Tokyo, ne?" She tried to cheer him up, but she frowned when she still saw the worry look in Gaara's eyes.

Gaara than looked away from the crowds as he suddenly covered his face with one hand. "Aaaa, I can't take it."

Tenten than looked worried," Hey…what's wrong?" She than patted his back, to reassure him," Don't worry, she'll come soon."

"It's not that," said Gaara, his face faced the ground as the small openings of his fingers allowed him to look at the ground. "I don't know. I don't know if I can be the kind of man that Hinata is looking for." He than looked at Tenten.

Tenten held her breath, staring into a pool of aqua eyes once full of loneliness and pain. _Gaara… _He was experiencing something that he had never known. _He love Hinata so much. _Gaara didnt't use to be the same quiet and lonely person she knew him to be.

Gaara laughed a little as he than looked up at the dark night sky," Since my father abandoned me, I don't have much that I can offer Hinata. Even the engagement party is just a dinner for friends. I have nothing that I can give to her. But every time I look at Hinata, it drives me crazy. I want to give her so much, but I have so little"

"So what, who's stopping you?"

Gaara, surprised turned toward Tenten. Tenten was smiling at him as she crossed her arms.

"You should know Hinata by now," said Tenten, an eyebrow raised and a grin on her face," She isn't the type of person who would want material possessions. She's gone through a lot in her life: losing her memories, the people in her past that might have cared for her, everything. However, she's still very fragile."

Gaara stood still as Tenten walked up to him. Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder," Hinata needs your love as much as you need hers. She cares for you deeply. You helped her through these years. The extent to Hinata's selfishness is that all she wants is to be with the one that she loves."

Tenten than walked away giving him a smile to cheer him up, hoping that Gaara would see what Hinata was like. It was a girl's intuition.

Tenten opened the door to the restaurant door.

"HINATA!"

Immediately Tenten turned around and her eyes widened in horror. "Hinata?" Tenten murmured. She immediately ran up to where Gaara had stopped.

Tenten saw Hinata.

Her hair in disarray, her dress and coat dirty and her eyes looked as if she had cried. She saw how Hinata moved so slowly, as if she didn't notice the people on the streets' stares. Her eyes looked as if she was in a totally different world ignoring everyone.

"Hinata!" shouted Gaara the second time.

Hinata slowly looked up and she stopped walking. She saw his worried expression and his scared eyes. Hinata immediately started to tear up at the sight of Gaara. She just couldn't bare to look at him with those aqua eyes full of love. She had promised herself to be by his side to aid him when he was in trouble and through the hard time that he had gone through. Now, she didn't know what to do.

Immediately, Gaara pushed passed the people as he saw Hinata crying. As soon as he reached Hinata, he embraced her tightly.

"Promise me," said Gaara, his eyes gazing intensely on her," To never leave my side, Hinata. Tonight I thought you would never make it." He held onto her body tightly. He never knew that someone like her would change him so much. She was always there for him when not even his family would be there. He hated himself, but she loved him. He couldn't possibly lose her.

Hinata placed her arms around Gaara, feeling the warmth emanating from him. She was so confused right now, however, "I'm so sorry. I…I…"

"It's okay," said Gaara, the hand around Hinata suddenly turning into clenched fist, _what ever happened to Hinata…if anyone tried to hurt her…_his anger blazed just thinking about anyone touching Hinata or hurting her made him angry. Through seething teeth he spoke," What happened?"

Hinata shook her head as she looked at Gaara seeing the anger in his eyes, "I'm sorry again." Suddenly Hinata went down on her knees, her head on touching his shoes. "Forgive me." She didn't know how he would react, but all he knew that his forgiveness was what mattered to her right now. A man had kissed her, how could she possibly tell him this?

"Hinata!" exclaimed Tenten shockingly as she ran up to Gaara and Hinata. "What are you doing?" Tenten thought she should let the two have their alone time, but now, what in the world was Hinata doing? She was going down on her knees with her head face down his shoes. It was as if she had committed a sin or something!

"Hinata?" said Gaara, confused, his anger subsiding now only with confusion and worry. He knew that Hinata always had a tendency to apologize a lot, but now, it was different. He bent down a little to touch her shoulders, his eyes concerned. "Get up."

Hinata shook her head still face on his shoes and facing the ground. "No. I cannot. I don't have the right to look at you." She was ashamed of herself.

Tenten quickly went down on her feet as she touched Hinata's shoulder. Several people stared, but walked on, all wondering what was Hinata doing. "Hinata, please, tell us why!"

"I cannot go on with the engagement," said Hinata finally, "I cannot."

Gaara's heart stopped. His eyes widened in shock and he immediately went on his knees and started to shake Hinata's shoulder.

"Why? Why are you suddenly acting this way?" asked Gaara, a bit drastic and desperate in his voice. "Look at me, Hinata!" _What is she thinking?_

Hinata shook her head," I cannot. I'm too shameful." She started to cry again," I don't deserve to have this kind of happiness, when someone else is suffering because of me."

"What do you mean?" said Tenten, her eyes worried," You're not making any sense."

"I met someone," cried Hinata," from my past." _Why is my heart hurting so much? _

Gaara, now angered by her actions, immediately pulled her shoulders up and Hinata's face rose from the ground. "Look at me, Hinata!" He than touched her face and held it straight so that he could look at her," Who was it?"

Hinata shook her head slowly as she stared at him," He was in so much pain. I could see it in his eyes. He cried in front of me and embraced me tightly. He's been waiting for me all these years." _The pain…lingers…like something that I cannot escape. _

Gaara couldn't' believe it. _No! It can't be! He can't take Hinata away! Not **my** Hinata!_ His thumb on her face caressed her cheek as he shook his head. "No."

"Yes," said Hinata, she winced as tears rolled down her face and opened her eyes again," I can't marry you, Gaara. I'm sorry but I can't be with you." She immediately tried to get away with him.

"No, you can't!" exclaimed Gaara, grabbing her hand. "You know that I can never let you go."

Hinata didn't turn to face him.

"You must," said Hinata softly. Just seeing both of them pained was too much for her. She had caused them so much pain right now, but how could she choose?

"But why?" shouted Gaara, one hand pulled at his hair as he stared at Hinata.

"Because," said Hinata softly, too weak to speak normally," I can't find myself being happy knowing that he's in pain. I would never be able to live with myself. So please…let me go."

Gaara couldn't believe it. Right now, his heart was being torn apart and ripped up. He didn't want this to happen. Suddenly, the hand that was on his hair was now clutching his left side where his heart was. _Don't leave…please. _

So he had to know. He had to ask her.

"So…" said Gaara, his head now low and red hair covering his eyes," Are you going to go back to him? This guy who seems to care for you deeply?" His hand now clenched on his left side. Anger. Why? He didn't want her to go to anyone else. He wanted Hinata so bad that it would kill him to see her with some other man. It made him want to just go…go…_mad_.

He looked at Hinata, just seeing her in pain hurt himself too.

"No," said Hinata, shaking her head slowly," I realized that being with him will hurt you as well. I don't know who I am now. With this new life, I can't forget the past. But going back to the past, won't allow me to forget the present. I just don't know what to do now. I'm confused, scared, and I can't hurt anymore people. Please…just let me be on my own for now. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, but I don't want to cause any more trouble."

Slowly, Hinata felt the release of his grip on her hand. Hinata slowly turned back and saw pain in Gaara's eyes. It hurt Hinata so much, just _so much. _

"I'm sorry," said Hinata, knowing that a million apologies would never atone for what she had done tonight. She than turned towards Tenten, who stared shockingly with tears in her eyes," I'm so sorry." She than walked off quickly, covering her hair with one hand and one over her mouth as she cried some more.

She just needed to get away now. Be alone. Being with the people she cared about right now hurt her too much.

X:X:X

Sasuke slammed the door shut in his mansion. He immediately climbed the stairs of his room, loosening his shirt and taking off his jacket.

"Dammit!" shouted Sasuke angrily as he ruffled his ebony hair. _Why does it have to hurt so damn much? _He headed towards his room to only see his maids peek inside.

"Master Uchha!" exclaimed Reiko, suddenly embarrassed as they cleared the way for the young Uchiha. "Miss Sakura is inside your room at the moment. Apparently she is crying."

"I want her to get the hell away from my room," muttered Sasuke as he approached the door, moving the maids aside as he opened the door. Inside, were the things he had trashed on the floor lying in a mess.

Green emerald eyes looked up from the desk, tears streaming down.

"Sasuke?" said Sakura, surprised as she looked up at him. His face was stoic and serious. He stood straight at the door, staring right at her with piercing red eyes. Sakura slowly stood up from the desk, her eyes going down to the floor getting a glimpse of the picture of Hinata. Sakura's eyes met with pain as she immediately looked straight back up at Sasuke with anger now. "Why didn't you show up tonight! Huh?"

_Why, must you think of her only? _Thought Sakura, more tears streaming down her face as she stared at his cold expression. She wasn't going to let him go. She wasn't that weak, she would be strong and would fight for the love that she had always wanted. That was what love made you do right? Love makes you strong.

So why was it that she felt her life draining away every time she thought about Sasuke?

"Get the hell out of my house," said Sasuke, his red eyes glaring at Sakura and his voice cold.

Angered, Sakura bent down to pick up the picture of Sasuke and Hinata and she showed it to his face. She saw the flinch in Sasuke's eyes for a little and that made her even more ticked off.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE HER PICTURE HERE?" screamed Sakura angrily, her vision clogging her view. Noticing his silent answer, Sakura screamed as she ripped the picture to shreds in front of Sasuke. First in half, thirds, fourths, fifths, sixths, sevenths…"I CAN'T STAND HER! WHAT ABOUT ME? ALL THIS TIME…" Sakura threw the shreds to the floor, falling on them as she covered her mouth with her hand giving way to more tears.

Sasuke watched Sakura's pain. Every tear that that he saw fall down from her eyes were for him. The love that she had for him was the pain she showed him in those tears from the past to the present. All he ever gave her was pain and sadness. Never had he ever thought that he could love her.

So why was it that he still couldn't forget about Hinata?

_Why I am such a fool? _Thought Sasuke to himself, his eyes turning onyx suddenly.

_"I have to move on," said Hinata, as she sat on the bench, her head on Sasuke' shoulder," My family would want me to move on with my life." Her eyes stared up at the blue sky. _

_"Tch," said Sasuke, staring at the cherry blossom trees. _

_Hinata blushed embarrassingly," In a way I don't want to move on. Sometimes I wish that I could still see them when I come home or play games with Hanabi. I still want to believe that they're still alive now in the real world." Her eyes lowered as she looked at the fallen sakura blossoms. "Because my greatest fear is that in the end, I will forget them someday."_

_"Tch," said Sasuke, looking straight ahead," How could you forget your family?" _

_Hinata smiled sadly, hiding her face in Sasuke's arm," I don't know. What if I really do forget them? What if I don't ever remember them someday?" _

_Hinata could feel a finger on her cheeks moving her face away from Sasuke's arm. _

_"Look at me, Hinata." _

_Staring up, Sasuke watched as tears filled Hinata's eyes. Slowly his thumb wiped them away gently as he caressed her face. He hated to see those tears fall down. They were too innocent for the world to see-too much pain and sorrow. He knew that he was selfish to wipe them away. In a world filled with hardships, he knew that those tears were something that everyone went through. But he wouldn't allow Hinata to cry. She was too fragile for the world. However, he would wipe them away when he had the chance. _

_He would never understand why someone would cry over such a cruel world. _

_"Why am I such a fool?" asked Hinata softly through tears as she looked up at Sasuke. _

_Sasuke couldn't help but grin a little just staring at Hinata's childish face," You're a fool because you love them too much." _

_Hinata, _thought Sasuke, his eyes staring at Sakura's crying form. _Have you forgotten your family and me now forever? Has your biggest fear come true? _Sasuke smirked as he fought the urge to cry as his eyes began to get swollen once more with tears.

_Dammit! It still has to be you doesn't it? _Thought Sasuke, now suddenly chuckling. He looked down, unable to look straight right now.

Sakura stopped, her head turning as she looked up at Sasuke. Her eyes confused as she saw him chuckling to himself.

_Sasuke why are…_thought Sakura, eyes widening a bit,_ you laughing when tears are coming out of your eyes? _

Sasuke started to laugh now as he suddenly dropped to the floor, knees drawn up, and his back leaning on the wall near the door. One hand was through some of his hair as his head was still bend down to laugh some more.

"In the end it still has to be you," muttered Sasuke, laughing louder now as if it was a painful laugh. "In the end, you're the only one I can have." He could feel his tears sear through his clothing as if burning him up. Sasuke slowly looked up, meeting eye contact with Sakura, and Sasuke laughed some more as he felt his whole soul and heart being ripped up inside and about to burst out anytime soon.

Laughing would be the only way so that he wouldn't have to scream out the pain and misery he felt at the moment. He would keep on laughing so that he wouldn't have to cry out in throbbing anger.

Suddenly two arms encircle him. The smell of sakura blossoms touched his senses and pink hair touched his burning cheeks. Sasuke immediately stopped laughing, now suddenly quiet. His eyes now calm, he felt dazed and tired.

"I'm still here," said Sakura, softly as she hugged him and touched his ebony hair. "Please, can you let me inside of your heart now?"

_Even with all this pain, I will still be here for you. Because you're the only one I'm going to give my heart to. _Sakura closed her eyes, savoring the embrace as she hugged him tighter. "I love you so much."

Sasuke, only looked straight ahead at the pile of the shredded paper of Hinata and him when they were younger. The memories they had. The words that Sakura had spoken. Why is it that all the things he had wanted to hear from Hinata were coming out of Sakura's lips?

"You know, I will only use you," said Sasuke coldly, his eyes looked as if in another realm.

Sakura tightened her hold and winced by his harsh words, but her eyes were still filled with love," I know. Use me. Torture me. Hit me. Do anything to me. But as long as if you're willing to still stay with me, someday, that anguish will turn into love. I know it."

She was sacrificing so much for this man. She knew she would get hurt. But she knew that somehow, someway, she would get that prize. The most precious treasure that she knew she would take with her to her death. Something she knew that she would always love forever.

Sasuke's heart.

_I want the one thing that would bind you and me for eternity. _

Author's Notes: Hey readers! I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter. In a way, I felt really bad for Sakura in this chapter, but that's what her _love _for Sasuke is. But I guess, we'll have to read what happens later in the chapter right? I hope it wasn't bad. I hope you guys review please! I'm really excited to hear what you guys thought of this chapter. A lot of things seem to be changing…hm…the turns of fate. We shall see what happens in the next chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS. (smiley facey)


	6. impenetrable

Author's Notes: Hey readers, I know, it's been TOO long since i've updated. Well, to all of my dedicated readers, I give you the next chapter! woot. woot. Anyways, I want to thank all of my previous reviewers and all those who encouraged me to update. I appreciate it. :smiles:

Chapter 6:

Staring out into the open night, she wondered…if perhaps there was any other way to stop this feeling within her. It scared Hinata that thinking about the strange man, Sasuke, made her heart beat fast. After all, she just saw him for one time tonight, or so it seemed because of the fogginess in her memory. Her white pearl eyes stared out the window of her apartment. After coming home, Hinnta couldn't eat, sleep, or change. Instead, she sat on a chair near the windowsill, still dressed in her engagement apparel, with her arms resting on the windowsill. Her white eyes was transfixed at the dark sky and bright stars. She had cried her tears tonight. Tired, Hinata looked forlornly at the dark sky. There was nothing else she wanted to do.

With a soft sigh, Hinata's felt her heart ready to burst. Even with such a sad expression, her heart was still beating faster than usual. So many events had happened tonight that she never dreamed would ever happen. Her past was unraveling and her present life disintegrating. She felt confused in so many ways.

_The way you looked at me invoked such strange emotions, _Hinata thought pensively as she imagined Sasuke's pale ivory skin and dark ebony hair.

"Ah!" she grimaced. Her wrists had smoothed over each other. She had almost forgotten the strong grip Sasuke had inflicted on her hands earlier. There was bound to be bruises in the morning. Just feeling the pain made Hinata cringe in confusion. For some reason, her heart was continually beating unusually fast to his image. Shaking her head, Hinata tried to dispel any thoughts of him.

_This is wrong, just so wrong…What is wrong with me? _

Hinata hid her head beneath her arms on the windowsill, ashamed at herself.

X:X:X

Sasuke couldn't sleep. His eyes were puffy red and swollen as he stared at the dark ceiling above him. For the whole night he lay awake in his bed during the darkest hours. Sakura was gone after she had "consoled" him with her words. But Sasuke was tired and found no solace in them. After all, there was nothing that changed...Hinata was still not back in his arms. And so when he was tired, he let his emotions run high. Immediately, he imagined the porcelain skin, the white eyes, and the dark hair.

A small smile came to his lips and his eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her again…desperately if chance gave him it.

He knew he was becoming truly crazy.

X:X:X

"Hinata, open up the door!" shouted Tenten worriedly. She pounded the apartment door, but there was no answer. It was finally morning and Tenten had rushed over to Hinata's apartment. "Hinata, PLEASE, open the door!" However it was to no avail. "Ugggh!" sighed Tenten in frustration, kicking the apartment door in defeat.

Tenten shook her head, giving up. She was concerned during the whole night about Gaara and Hinata that she couldn't sleep. Last night, watching Gaara's back as he walked home made Tenten feel immensely guilty. _The whole engagement break-up had to be a misunderstanding, _she thought worriedly_._

Thus, she had come here today to talk with Hinata and convince her that marrying Gaara was the right decision. But it seemed that Hinata must have left earlier.

"Geez, Hinata, you're only making this harder for yourself," spoke an exasperated Tenten as she walked away.

X:X:X

Lack of passion.

Trust.

Honesty.

These three things ran through Sakura's mind over and over as she combed through her pink hair with a silver brush. It was a beautiful day outside and she could tell by the slight breeze that blew into the window of her room. But for Sakura, there was no sunshine without Sasuke. Physically and mentally, she was sore from yesterday's events. There were obvious bags under her eyes. However there wasn't anything but a touch of make-up to help make Sakura's face flawless as usual.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked Mrs. Haruno worriedly, peeking out from the door. She could see her daughter's expression in the mirror and saw the tired expression. "You're upset aren't you? Sakura, I don't want you to hurt yourself like this. Sasuke is…" Mrs. Haruno struggled a bit with her last words," He isn't the best-"

"Don't talk, Mom," spoke Sakura with a hint of anger. She pulled out the drawer in front of her and took out her make-up. "Just don't say anything, please."

Mrs. Haruno gave a long sigh, her emerald eyes clear looking at Sakura with concern. She shook her head slowly knowing there was nothing she could do. Sakura truly had her father's stubbornness. Closing the door, she left her daughter alone.

With the room suddenly silent again, Sakura turned her head left and right several times to gaze at her facial angles. Slowly, with effort, she practiced her smiles. No teeth, with teeth, cricked smile, grin, chuckle, a giggle.

_All for you… _she thought silently. _All for you, Sasuke. _

X:X:X

"...I don't want to discover anything with you," mumbled Hinata uncomfortably in the small cafe. Her eyes were downcast. She was dressed in a red shirt with jeans and a brown leather jacket. Her hair was down and pulled behind her ears. Her hands fidgeted on the table as she tried not to look up at Gaara.

He gazed at her with kind cerulean eyes. Gaara smiled softly, not angry that Hinata had lashed out at him. He didn't want to provoke Hinata any further than she could handle. Judging by yesterday's reaction, Gaara was extra careful this morning in handling Hinata's emotions.

Now it wasn't to say he was manipulating her for his interests. No...For him, Gaara found no reason else but to defend his love. His hand slowly guided toward Hinata's covering her hands gently. Hinata jerked and tried to pull away, but he held on tight.

"Gaara..." Hinata strained her voice. This wasn't right. Not anymore. And yet she knew she wasn't courageous enough to look at him in the face. _You did it last night and you can do it again, Hinata. _Hinata sighed, her mind boggled up with confounding thoughts. "I made myself clear...I don't want to m-marry you. I can't."

Gaara fought back the pain and he smiled softly again.

"Hinata, do you love me?" he asked.

Gaara knew he was making it harder for her, but this was hard for him also. She wasn't the only person suffering.

Hinata bit her lip upsettingly. _I had a feeling you would ask this, _she thought. Closing her eyes, Hinata took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Slowly, she looked up at Gaara.

"Yes."

Gaara gave a wide smile, finally happy to see Hinata look at him. His hand reached up to her face, but Hinata backed away.

"But I can't and w-won't marry you," was her plea.

Gaara frowned," Hinata."

Hinata shook her head," You don't understand, Gaara. I don't want to hurt anyone. I _need _time. For a person who has no recollection of her past, time is an opportunity to discover new and old things." With a stronger fervor, Hinata spoke more confidently," I can't be with you. With my current situation, I can only hurt people." Hinata watched painfully as Gaara retracted his hand quickly, slamming the table.

"Dammit, Hinata, can't you see how much I am trying to understand you?" growled Gaara. As a child, he always had anger problems. It was a result of his father's abuse and his mother's death. But when he met Hinata, he was captivated by her gentle nature--someone so different from him. And so this..._this..._was something he never expected from Hinata. "You love me, Hinata! You even said it yourself!" He looked at her with scathing eyes. He was upset, jealous, and confused by her words. _How could she be so cruel? _Gaara was clenching his teeth, trying to supress the anger. _Was it that man...is it because of him that she still lingers to protect him...? _Gaara hadn't felt this angry in four years...this...hopelessness.

He wanted to so much hold Hinata, kiss her, be with her for the rest of his life, goddammit!!

Hinata saw his anger and inside she was shivering like a dog. But, she soon altered herself to stare at him with penetrating eyes. She had never looked at him before with such honesty. She saw Gaara's evident pain and through her eyes she hoped that he would too, see her own pain reflecting back at him; her own white eyes revealing the inevitability of her decision.

Gaara was the first one to react. As if a spell being broken, his eyes softened. His lips quivered as he reached over slowly across the table to touch Hinata's cheeks. The touch was easing, and a soft sigh came out of his mouth. He felt his muscle tension relax and he found himself glad that he could touch her soft porcelain skin. _So soft...so fragile...so beautiful._

Hinata closed her eyes, raising a hand up to hold his hand on her cheek. She took a mental picture of his face--the kind expression she loved so much about him.

"Thank you," she whispered gratuitously, her eyes still closed. _I will remember this face forever..._ Opening her eyes, she placed his hand gently down, grabbed her duffel bag, and stood up from her seat. "Good bye, Gaara." Holding back her tears, Hinata left. As soon as she was outside the cafe, her tears ran free. Walking away, Hinata held her arms close to her chest, the wind biting at her wet cheeks.

Gaara watched Hinata leave. His cerulean eyes looked painstakingly at her figure. _She deserves the opportunity, _he told himself over an over as an excuse to hide his obvious unhappiness_._ He forced a small smile as he wished Hinata all the happiness in the world.

_Would I always be watching...behind a glass window...unable to run after her? _

His hands shifted into fists.

X:X:X

"One ticket to Shinagawa, please," spoke Hinata politely to the lady behind at the subway station. She handed the money and the lady gave her the ticket. Her train ride would take her to Shinagawa in two hours. Holding onto the strap of her duffel bag around her shoulder, Hinata took a seat by a group of elderly ladies dressed in kimonos. There was the exception of a small girl with them, dressed in a kimono as well, playing with a doll. Hinata smiled, _Was there a party celebration? _she wondered.

Hinata's eyes widened...an image coming to her mind.

_"O-nee-san!" exclaimed a small child. _

_"Hanabi-chan!" exclaimed the nine year old child happily holding up a teddy bear. _

_The small child waved her arms excitedly in the air, trying to reach the white teddy bear. "O-O-nee-san!" _

_The child giggled and wrapped her arms around the two-year old. Kissing the baby on the cheek, she presented the teddy bear to the child. "Onee-san's gift to Hanabi-chan!" _

Hinata blinked her eyes, amazed by the flashback. _H-hanabi...w-was that the name of m-my sister? _Her eyes were wide as she contemplated the scene in her head. It was...something she didn't expect to happen. After these long years, how come it was now that she saw an image from the past? Her hands shook uncontrollably in excitement and shock. _Can this be really happening? Will I regain my memories? _Hinata smiled to herself, looking at her fingers with a sort of eagerness in what other memories she would remember.

Hinata looked around the subway station, glancing at the faces of people beside her. _What other things will trigger these memories? _she wondered curiously. Placing her hands in the pockets of her brown leather jacket, it stopped the shakiness of her hands. Leaning back in her seat, Hinata closed her eyes. It was just twenty more minutes until the next subway came. Many people were standing or sitting around her, Hinata just closed her eyes...allowing her heart to still beat with elation.

_Things won't be the same anymore...no matter what happens I can't go back..._

Hinata's eyes opened to see the subway to Shinagawa arrive. Standing up, she entered along with bustles of other people. Entering the subway, all the seats had already been filled. With a small frown, Hinata hoped her legs would not cramp during the two hours. Leaning on a wall opposite of the entrances of the subway, Hinata looked at the ground. She was really going to start a new life simply by walking away from her old one. Was it wrong? Unjustifiable?

_I find myself sighing more than usual, _Hinata thought upsettingly. Frowning, she wondered where she would be staying for the night.

"Excuse me!" exlcaimed a woman's shout.

"Sir, I beg your pardon!" an elderly man stated angrily.

"What the hell, man?" spoke a young teenager's voice.

Hearing the commotion, Hinata looked up and with shocked eyes she stared into the face of Gaara.

Gaara was panting as he walked haggardly to Hinata. Hinata stared widely at him, unable to believe the sight before her eyes.

_Bam!_

Hinata winced as she felt Gaara's hands on each side of her, near her face. She stared at him with fear, at the never-before-seen blaze of cerulean orbs. Her breathing was fast and rough from the shock.

"I don't fucking care what you think, Hinata, but I will never leave you." His voice was cold, unfeeling, and yet darkishly romantic.

Hinata shuddered under his words but no one else near her dared to speak out. This was nothing she had ever expected from Gaara. He was always such a kind, thoughtful person. However...

"There's a side you haven't seen, yet," he spoke again with a cold edginess. He touched her soft cheek with his thumb and slowly licked his lips," You don't want to know, do you?" _You're so beautiful, you know that? So wonderfully frail and soft that I want to taste you... _Gaara smiled afraid his thoughts were beginning to venture into "other" things. Slowly, he leveled his face with Hinata's, leaving just a few centimeters gap between them.

Ten minutes ago, the subway had already started traveling, now taking them both to Shinagawa...together.

"I love you, Hinata," he spoke with a dark smile. He believed inhimself and no way in the world was he going to let Hinata free from his grasp. _You can't just run away, _he thought grimly.

A small sweat poured down from Hinata's face. She was frightened, her heart beating fast in a way that installed fear all over her system. She nodded.

"I-I know, Gaara. I a-already k-know." She couldn't forget how her heart almost stopped when she heard that slam on both her sides. It was as if someone had shot her through the heart.

Gaara smiled," Good."

He closed their distance with a shattering kiss. Hinata closed her eyes as if in pain, but did not respond. Gaara huddled himself around Hinata so that no one could see the kiss they shared...or rather the kiss he was solely indulging on. However, he didn't mind. Hinata held her hands up to his chest in order to push him away, but it didn't work. She moaned in pain as she felt him grab her bandaged wrists. They were going to be bruised for a few days. Hinata made a loud yelp.

"Ahh-!" Hinata yelped but was stopped short by Gaara's embrace. "S-stop," begged Hinata whisperedly," G-gaara, you have to stop this." Her eyes grew watery. She didn't want this. She didn't want him like this. It scared her. She thought he had understood her position. Didn't he?

"Shhh," cooed Gaara as his hands around her ran up and down her back. "I'm here for you." He stared at Hinata lovingly," I will give you your _time. _However much you need it, I will give you all that you want. But, I can't lose you. And I know I will if I leave you." Seeing her silent response, Gaara embraced Hinata one more time. Letting out a breath of relief, his eyes stared darkly out the subway window. "Gawd, I love you," he whispered near her ear.

Hinata closed her eyes, keeping her tears in control, wishing that this was all a dream. Her wrists were wracking with pain and just bending them a little caused an afflictive sensation. She coudn't believe it. By the feel of her shaky nerves, Hinata had never felt herself more terrified of the man she said she loved.

_This can't be, _she thought scaredly, _This can't be. _She stood still in his arms, paralyzed by his "romantic" intimidation to her freedom. How could a person change so much in just a few hours?

Author's Notes: Wow. So...is Hinata wishing she hadn't left Gaara at the cafe? And what is up with Sakura? She's smiling too much for her own good. lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and THANK YOU again. PLEASE review. I have not written for this story in a long time and any reviews would be a delight, joy, and honor. Thank you again for the support!


End file.
